


The Learning, in Truth, Goes on Forever

by Militia



Series: Art for Desert Storm series by Blue_Sunshine [21]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cranky old Troll Bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Militia/pseuds/Militia
Series: Art for Desert Storm series by Blue_Sunshine [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867858
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	The Learning, in Truth, Goes on Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Sunshine/gifts).




End file.
